Severus Snape's Smile
by MusicNeverStops474
Summary: A Slytherin tradition gets continued but three certain Gryffindors witness it.


**Author's Note:**** Hey Guys! So I haven't posted on here in I think over six months, but I was struck with boredom and inspiration (my exams are over YAY!) so I decided to make this. to all my WordGirl archive friends, I don't actually know if I'll be continuing Toddler Troubles. I might, but right now, I've kinda moved out of my WordGirl obsession, though I still love to read all of your stories. **

**So yeah, this is a Harry Potter one shot regarding my favourite character, the fabulous, sarcastic, and master of witty comebacks, SEVERUS SNAPE! (Please note that if you insult Snape in reviews, I shall not be happy about it. JK XD) This is my first story for HP that I've posted and I apologize if Snape is a little OOC. (Though that is basically the point of the story.)**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Slytherins were known for being cool and aloof; snarky and cunning, and above all, they were always calm and composed. Even after final exams were finished and only a few days remained until they left for the summer, their behaviour didn't change. Either than some horsing around and nasty pranks on Gryffindors, they maintained a level of composure that the other enthusiastic houses seemed incapable of. While other students ran through halls, squealing happily, Slytherins students went on their business in a way no different than others, quite like their Head of House, Professor Severus Snape.

While other teachers accepted the inevitable over-cheerfulness of the students, Snape did not. Detentions were still handed out by the handful and points were taken and given in equally large portions.

It was only when three certain Gryffindors were sneaking to the kitchens did they discover exactly what Slytherins did after exams.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Come off it Hermione, we've done this how many times before?

"He's right 'Mione."

"Don't call me that," the bushy haired brunette snapped as the trio descended down one of the many staircases, "But really boys, what if we're caught?"

Ron yawned, "Well, it's not like any of the teachers would do anything really horrible, I mean seriously, we're leaving for the summer in two days!"

"None of the teachers would do anything that bad hmm? Need I remind you that Seamus is scrubbing cauldrons out by the dozen right now?"

"Well, that's Snape," Harry replied reasonably, "I doubt he'd ever go easy on us. Probably the day we graduate he'll make us gut toads for having our shoelaces untied."

"But the greasy bat's probably down in the dungeon right now, so we have nothing to worry about," Ron reassured the anxious girl.

"I still think we should use the invisibility cloak if we're going to be doing this."

Harry sighed, "If it'll stop your pestering, sure."

And so the three awkwardly bunched themselves close under the familiar cloak and made their way to the fruit portrait, shuffling and bumping into each other along the way.

"That's my foot your stepping on!"

"Well maybe if you didn't have such huge feet-"

"OW! Get your elbow out from my side!"

"Who's brilliant idea was this again?"

"Shh! We're here."

One, seemingly disembodied hand reached out and tickled the pear in the portrait making a handle appear. The hand grasped it, and like that, the three were in.

The sight with which they were greeted with came as a shock to say the least.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yes Dobby, could you grab me another dozen eggs please? Yes, right there, thank you Dinks. Do we have anymore circular pans? Or are they all being used? ...Ah, fine, give it here, I'll transfigure some more..."

The three Gryffindors stood frozen, mouths gaping open at the sight of their feared Potions Professor among all the Hogwarts elves, with trays upon trays of cakes in front of him.

Snape had discarded his usual black teaching robes and was was dressed only in his black trousers, and white shirt which was rolled up to his elbows, his long lair pulled into a low ponytail. But that wasn't the biggest surprise. No, what shocked the three students was Snape's lack of his usual sneer. Instead, there was a small smile gracing his lips and there was a look of contentment playing on his face as he stirred the batter that was in the biggest mixing bowl they had ever seen.

Cheerful elves bounced around him,some taking cakes from the stoves, others spooning batter into more pans, and their personal friend Dobby was actually tasting one of the cakes on the counter.

It was only he saw this that Harry reacted, "Don't Dobby, it's probably poisone-!"

Two hands had clamped over his mouth before he could finish. Luckily none of the elves seemed to have noticed the small interruption.

"Are you mad Harry?!" Hermione whispered harshly, "You can't just burst out when Snape's RIGHT there!"

"But-but-"

"No, we can't let him know that we're here. Unless of course, you would like to spend the rest of the year with Seamus in the dungeons?"

"Bloody hell...what is he **doing**?"

"Baking obviously Ron! Now be quiet and maybe we can leave."

But as they slowly turned towards the portrait opening, the elf called Dinks pushed a cart of cakes, conveniently blocking their only exit.

"Shoot..."

0o0o0o0o0o0

As the Gryffindors sat themselves in a corner where they hoped they wouldn't be stepped on, they observed the busy kitchen and more specifically, the tall dark man in the centre who had just finished taking another two cakes from the stove.

"I think just a dozen more and we'll have enough," Snape called to the multitude of elves who nodded cheerfully in reply, "Dobby, are the other cakes cool enough to cut now?"

"I is thinking so Master Severus!" The elf squeaked happily, pulling a small grin from the professor.

"Good, I suppose I can start assembling now, would you care to help me?"

The elf shook his head vigorously and the two began to flip each circular cake onto it's side and using some magic to elevate some and not others. Slowly, a form began to appear as they moved slowly and began to rotate, bringing to cake in a circle. The Gryffindors watched closely as the last of the cakes were added, and Snape called, "Could I have the bread knife please?"

To their surprise, and elf, instead of passing it, threw it at the professor and to their even greater astonishment, he caught it without batting an eyelash, behind his back. Slowly, with careful and measured movements, the professor began to shape the large circle of cakes. On one end, he cut the cakes down so that the end was quite narrow and grew wider as the cake grew longer. The other end was slowly, methodically caved into another shape that the trio couldn't identify.

"What's that he's carving there?"

"Shut it Ron; you don't want him to hear us!"

"Too bad the cake's not different colours; then we could probably make out what it is."

"It doesn't really matter, once he puts on the icing we'll be able to tell."

"...And how long will that take?"

"Probably not as long as the cake."

"Oh good."

"Actually, spreading icing usually takes longer than the cake seeing as it requires much more detail and concentration."

Both boys groaned.

"What?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

As time passed, both boys dozed off, leaning on each other while Hermione still sat straight, gazing with rapt attention at Snape who had begun to spread the second coat of icing. The first coat, one made of buttercream, she guessed, had cooled and now the coloured icing began to cover it. A dark green was spread, mixed in with some lighter shades and Hermione stared with awe at the skill of her

professor in created more of a work of art than a cake.

As the minutes passed, pieces began to fit together in the girl's mind and she began to realize what the cake was shaped into. The thought of waking to boys crossed her mind, but she disregarded it; they would only distract her.

Snape, for his part, was enjoying himself immensely. This was the only time of year where he got to create something like this, and he put as much time and effort into it each year. Doing this by hand reminded him of one of the few parts of childhood that he actually enjoyed recalling. Hours spent in the kitchen with his mother while his father was at work was the only memory for which he felt fondness.

He continued on with his creation, putting detail in every inch of it and finally, almost five hours after he'd begun icing, he put down the knife. He stepped back along with the rest of the elves to evaluate his masterpiece. A gargantuan edible snake lay on the counter, almost seeming to have movement in it's scales as it stretched out to more than ten on the massive kitchen counter. Different shades of green combined to making the snake seem all the more realistic and for it's face, there were two dazzling ruby-red eyes and an equally red tongue coming out from its mouth.

It looked perfect.

"So," Snape said after a few moments of silence, "was it worth it?"

The elves laughed, and all collectively responded, "Yes!"

Snape, for the only time in the year, grinned broadly. Not a You've-got-detention-for-the-rest-of-your-life-which-makes-my-evil-self-quite-happy, but a genuine smile that crinkled his eyes and seemed to brighten the room.

Hermione, still the only Gryffindor awake, made a mental note to try to be there next year when he smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0

That night the entire cool and collected Slytherin population of Hogwarts partied long and partied hard in the privacy of their common, each one offering their thanks to their Head of House.

"The cake's amazing Professor!"

"Top notch sir!"

"You've done it again; I don't how you'll top this next year!"

"You're the best Professor!"

A pleased Severus Snape acknowledged his rowdy students with a smile and sat on the couch with the first year girls, who insisted on hearing about all the other cakes he'd made in past years.

And who was he to say no?


End file.
